1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector having anti-disorientation means for properly receiving an IC card inserted therein.
2. The Prior Art
IC cards are commonly inserted into card connectors of portable computers for expanding the memory or enhancing the function thereof. Anti-disorientation means is provided to ensure proper insertion of the card into a reception slot of the connector. A conventional anti-disorientation means comprises a protrusion formed on each lateral edge of the card corresponding with guiding grooves defined in the slot of the connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,663. When the card is incorrectly inserted into the slot the protrusions will interfere with the grooves thereby preventing complete insertion of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,116 discloses a card defining a pair of recesses along a length thereof for receiving aligned protrusions asymmetrically formed in a slot of a connector. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No.5,483,422 defines a notch in a corner of a card. When the card is improperly inserted into the corresponding connector, a protrusion will engage with an opposite corner of the card thereby preventing further insertion thereof.
The anti-disorientation means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,365 comprises a card having a cutout defined in a corner of a leading edge thereof and a connector forming a lock claw extending into a slot defined therein. When the card is improperly inserted into the slot of the connector, the lock claw abuts against the cutout which prevents the card from engaging with contacts of the connector.
The disclosures mentioned above prevent improper insertion of a card into a corresponding card connector. However, the card must be almost entirely inserted into the connector before the anti-disorientation means is activated which may cause a user to force the card into position thereby damaging the card or the connector. In addition, the structure of the connectors disclosed above are complicated which increases manufacturing costs thereof. Hence, an improved card connector having anti-disorientation means is requisite to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current card connectors.